I. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to gaming machines such as video slot machines and video poker machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a user interface for a gaming machine.
II. Background
When a person wishes to play a game of chance on a gaming machine, he or she typically inserts cash or other form of credits through a device such as a coin acceptor, bill validator, or cashless ticketing system. Furthermore, at the start of the game, the player may enter player tracking information using the player tracking devices included on the gaming machine, such as by inserting a player tracking card into a card reader or entering information on a keypad.
During the game, the player can typically view game information through a video display. Additional game and prize information may also be displayed on other video display screens that may be located on a player tracking panel or in a top box, if the gaming machine includes such features. During the course of a game, the player may be required to make a number of decisions, which affect the outcome of the game. For instance, the player can use player-input switches, such as buttons, keypads, levers, and the like, to input information regarding these decisions. Specifically, if a player wants to spin the reels of a video slot machine, the player can push a button indicating the amount of credits he or she wishes to bet and another button indicating that he or she would like to spin the reels. Other input devices can be used such as touch screens and the like, which require the player to touch portions of a video display screen to effect such decisions.
Because game play typically involves playing several hands of a game of chance, such as spins, card hands, and the like, players typically engage in repetitive motions that can cause fatigue or even injury. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide input mechanisms for gaming machines that include improved ergonomic features. Furthermore, it would be desirable to accommodate those with physical impairments who may wish to participate in game play.